My Little Brother TK - 5 years on
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: The long awaited sequel to the first fic! Enjoy!


Notes : Here's the sequel to "My little brother TK" , thanks for all the reviews on that fic, I got inspiration from "A child called it" by Dave Pelzer , as a couple suggested I read this book. Anyways, I hope you like this, please R + R…  
  
1 My little Brother TK – 5 years on  
  
Summer camp. I bet dad was waiting for this chance, the chance to be rid of me for the whole summer. "get you hanging around with others" he had said on the way. Hanging around with others, who says I need to. It's just been me for as long as I can remember. Sure I lived with my parents and little brother, but I was never part of the family. I was always the reject child. The one nobody wanted. The accident.  
  
You'd have thought things might have improved greatly after THEY split up. I guess they did…anything was better that the way it used to be…..  
  
**flashback**  
  
"I told you Masaru a million times!, we can't afford TK's basketball club and Matt's football practise".  
  
"Then cancel that shit's football!, it's not like he even turns up at it anyway!. He's a waste of time Natsuko we both know it"! Masaru roared back at his wife.  
  
"Don't start blaming me because our son is a freak"!  
  
"You're his mother!, you're the one that little brat sees more!. You;ve bred a freak Natsuko!, he's not like other kids"!  
  
"He's your son too!, remember we were both there that night. He's a bastard just like his father"!  
  
Matt heard a slap from his place on the basement stairs. He heard his mother scream.  
  
"You little whore!, I've had enough of you"!. Masaru yelled. "That shit was an accident"!  
  
Matt heard the front door slam. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't let himself. He had heard it from his parents. He was a freak, he wasn't like other kids.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
I opened my eyes. I remember every single moment of all the fights they had. I was the cause. I was the accident. I roll up my sweater sleeve. I look at the angry red scar on my arm from two months ago. When I had discovered my father's razors. I didn't want to live. True, they split up, but I'm still on my own.  
  
I ended up with my dad, they had fought for hours over who wouldn't have me. Neither of them wanted me, but in the end dad took me. God knows why, he hates me as much as she does.  
  
It didn't matter anyway, he's always at work while I have to look after myself , cook and clean. I lost count of how many times I burnt myself whilst learning how to work that stove.  
  
I look out of the window and watch the other kids playing. The other kids, the normal kids, the ones with loving families.  
  
A part of me wants to stand up and go out and talk to them. But no, I must remember, I'm not like them, I'm a freak. They'd hate me too.  
  
I watch as a kid with wild brown hair kicks a football around. He looks so carefree so happy. He's normal. He probably comes from a loving family that look after him. He's not a freak, he's not an accident. I am.  
  
I take another look at who he's kicking the ball to. It's TK, my little brother. I allow a smile to creep on my lips. TK. He's my family. My only family. I have to look after him here. I don't want him to feel the hurt that I have been through in my life.  
  
At home I rarely get to see him. SHE keeps me away from him because SHE doesn't want HER son turning out like "that little freak". So, here at camp, I have to appreciate every moment I get with him.  
  
You'd think I'd hate TK. He gets all the love and the attention. Yet, I don't. I love him. When the family was together. He come to me, scared, when THEY were fighting. He'd clutch his teddy bear to his chest as I held him in my arms. Telling him that "Mommy" and "Daddy" were just a little mad, and that things would be ok.  
  
I'd watch him, as slowly he'd fall asleep still in my arms. I remember one time in particular , after a really major fight. I was carrying TK to his bed, as he was sleeping quietly. SHE came out of the living room and saw me carrying my little brother. SHE just glared at me, ripped TK out of my arms and punched me in the face. SHE told me I wasn't to go anywhere near HER son.  
  
I hear TK now, he's calling out my name. I stand up quickly and rush to the door of the dorm room I'm in. He might need me, he might be hurt, I can't let that happen. I yank open the door and run out.  
  
I feel small arms grip my leg tightly. I look down and smile at my little brother, forgetting my pain.  
  
"Hey big brother, wanna play soccer"? He asks me, pointing towards the kid with the wild hair.  
  
I shot a look at the kid, I can feel the nervousness in my stomach. I only hope it doesn't show in front of TK. To him, I'm the strong big brother who will always protect him, and I will, as long as I'm alive, I will always love and protect my brother.  
  
I can forget my own pain, but it will always be there. Tapping away in my brain. Reminding me that I'm not normal. Telling me I'm the freak. But I know, I will stay sane. I have to, for TK more than myself.  
  
If it wasn't for TK I'd be dead, I would've killed myself. But I'll be here for him as long as he needs me and wants me around.  
  
"Hey kid!, come out of la la land and play"! The kid with the hair shouts. I blink, shake my head. Is he actually asking me to join in?…but surely he must know, that I'm a freak?. Surely he must see how horrible I am?. He must know, and yet, he's still asking me to join in.  
  
"Hey My name's Tai"! He walks over to me and grabs my hand shaking it. He smiles at me.  
  
"I'm..Matt" I mutter back.  
  
"Cool. Well come on, it'll be getting dark soon, an' I wanna whip your butt at soccer. Come on buddy"!! He tugs at my arm.  
  
Buddy?,…as in friend?. I allow myself to smile, properly…maybe there is light at the end of the tunnel after all.  
  
THE END  
  
Notes : There we go!, all done!, I hope you enjoyed this sequel. I might do another one 10 years in the future when Matt is 21, if you want this, lemme know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for your reviews everyone.  
  
Momentai!  
  
Yamato 


End file.
